


Not For Nothing

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what you see isn't what you think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not For Nothing  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Pairing:** Jack/Daniel  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes what you see isn't what you think it is.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

“Ow!” The sound was muffled by his face being buried in the pillow. “What the hell, Jack?” Daniel leaned up on his elbow to glare at his lover.

“You were flirting!” Another smack punctuated his words. 

“What? When?’

“Oh, don’t even try it. I saw you!” The blows fell harder as he spoke, “The little blonde, the one with the big...”

Without warning he pulled Jack down beside him. “I wasn’t flirting. The only one I want to flirt with is you.”

“So, I spanked you for nothing?”

Daniel pressed his erection against Jack. “Oh, I wouldn’t say for nothing.”


End file.
